Lost Memories, a Minecraft fanfiction
by Gamer-Fanfiction
Summary: This is a minecraft fanfiction I am working on deviantart as well a here so please enjoy and put in the comment box thingie on things you want me to improve or if you enjoy reading this! I don't own anything but my character Amber, everything else is owned by Mojang. Rated M for later on!
1. Prologue part 1

Chapter 1: Prologue pt 1  
"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Screamed a female voice, Two brothers, twins you would think, were running towards the distressed voice, the older brother (By two months) exclaimed to his sibling, "HURRY! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" He sibling ran as fast as he could.  
As they reached the place where the noise was coming from, a forest, they heard the voice again "PLEASE SOMEONE, ANYONE... Help me..." The brothers came to a plain, the voice got louder and louder and louder every few seconds. Out burst a young woman dress in tight dark jeans, a black headband , a pair of black boots, a dark grey singlet and a red lumber jack looking flannelette over shirt. She ran past the two brothers at an alarming pace hardly noticing the two brothers, the youngest ran after the girl while the oldest turned to where she came out of and saw a large group of glowing red eyes. The man unsheathed his diamond sword and stood his ground, He look around noticing he was joined by a friend, no ordinary friend but the same young girl who was running from these "things" he knew her but he never talked to her or even battled beside her, the Two counting the youngest who was a few metres back from running after the girl

After the terrific battle the young woman laughed and sat on a rock that was near by, she broke the silence "Again you manage to save my arse from been blown up, eating or being shot at, Thanks again,"  
The Oldest smirked "Let's add that to the tally," then his face grew frightening and cold "Your lucky you weren't friggin hurt or worse!" His younger brother joined in "Herobrine's right Amber, you were lucky enough to leave with a few cuts and bruises and your life till we came to get you,"  
The girl started to look worried "I am sorry... But when you didn't come back after one hour I got worried... I'm sorry that I scared both of you like that, I really am" she apologised almost in tears.  
Herobrine turned away and blushed ferociously so Amber didn't see him he sighed "Steve, take her back to the campsite while I get the wood." He walked away as fast as he could to save himself from the embarrassment of showing Amber that he really cared (and I mean really cared) he thought 'Why must she be so... Lovely,' He snapped out of his trance 'Come on man! Pull yourself together, like she'll ever love you, she'll go for Steve I'm sure.' He sighed sadly and started chopping down some wood.

Steve guided Amber back through the woods carefully , making sure not to wake any other creatures of the night. As they reached the campsite Amber ran straight to her knapsack and started rummaging through it, Steve chuckled and thought 'Classic Amber always looking for something' He started growing curious about what she was looking for and walked over eyeing off her bag, Amber Smiled and looked at Steve, Next Thing he knew She pulled out a massive bag of marshmallows and a large travel mug, She asked "Want some hot Coco with marshmallows?" Steve was surprised not at the things she pulled out but if it was a peace offering of some description for the events that just happened, either way Steve loved Amber's Hot Chocolate, always just right, "Sure!" He answered with a smile  
"Cool but you have to wait till Herobrine gets back to have it!" She teased poking her tongue out jokingly. Steve thought 'DAMN!'

Herobrine returned with plenty of wood, after placing it down he saw Steve grinning like a child and Amber heating something with the fire, "What are you making?" He questioned curiously smelling the sweet aroma coming from the pot, Amber looked up and smiled "You're back!" She exclaimed happily,  
'Why she so happy? She almost got friggin killed..., wait...' He thought "What's in the pot?" He questioned growing more suspicious by the second, but Amber just smiled and answered in a cheerful voice "Hot Coco! It's to say sorry for scaring you." She picked up two mugs and handed them to the brothers, Herobrine still confused on what this "Hot Coco" was. Amber poured as much Coco in each cup and plopped in three large marshmallows in each one, Steve looked like the happiest man alive with grin he was wearing, 'Oh well, I guess one cup will do' Herobrine thought,  
Twenty minutes later Herobrine and Steve finished their second cup and asked for thirds while Amber was still on her first cup, she smiled and laughed and poured more in the mugs, Herobrine knew why Steve had a childish grin before this Coco was like heaven on the tongue while it was raining marshmallows, He loved Coco now.  
"Told you it was amazing brother." Steve smirked sculling down his drink, Herobrine did know why he never tried this before it was amazing!  
Amber smiled and offered "I'll save the rest for tomorrow morning, that's unless you two want to drink the rest?" The brothers considered, it does get rather cold in the morning, Steve answered first "I save mine for tomorrow thanks!" Smiling like he won the lottery, Herobrine replied the with the same answer, and thought 'Its a better start to the day then a dip in the pond'

Later that night Amber came out of her tent to see Herobrine sitting on one of the logs playing with a necklace, "Oi!" Amber exclaimed when she got near him, "What are you doing out here?" Herobrine almost shitted himself when he heard Amber, he quickly shoved the necklace in his jeans. He looked at Amber with a blank face and that face quickly turned to blushing when he saw her in her PJ's which consisted of A thin white singlet and short Black bed shorts, Herobrine turned away quickly to avoid eye contact, 'Why does she have look so god damn hot...' He thought, ' even with a blanket over her shoulders, "You didn't answer my question." She noted in her serious voice,  
"Couldn't sleep,"he answered, "too cold." Amber sat down next to him and wrapped half of the blanket over him so they were both covered,  
"I'm really sorry about the leaving camp thing, I just got worried about you... I mean you two," She stated blushing hardly under her bangs, Herobrine was quiet for a few seconds  
then his face grew serious "We told you not to leave the campsite while we looked for more fire wood!" He added with a frightening but worried tone, "You could've been f**king killed for god sakes!" He stood up, "You think you can show us your sorry just by making that f**king drink, you're not the only one that was worried Steve kept arguing that he or I stayed so you were safe! I couldn't stop thinking if you were alright... I was really worried when I heard that scream... I thought you died. I just..." Herobrine was cut of by something warm and moist on his lips, He opened his eyes to find Amber in his arms and on his lips. He didn't want it to end, but he broke the kiss and looked at this girl whom was his and Steve's best friend since Childhood, just kissed him, they girl who he almost slapped out of his anger and worry. She started to cry, "I'm really sorry I had no idea about how you felt, I...I just" again the conversation was interrupted by a kiss, not just any ol' kiss but one that made that cold feeling disappear again, like it was meant to be,  
Steve saw this scene, smiled and thought 'at least nothing happened I had to break up... I am happy for you brother, I really am.' Steve decided to leave them be and talk to Herobrine later.  
Herobrine broke the kiss again, and he said in a soothing voice "I love you, always have, always will, I promise to protect you from any harm."  
"I love you two," Amber whispered. "I love you so much" as Amber kissed Herobrine again, "Now, promise me you'll get some sleep... Please" she asked,  
"Fine.." Herobrine moaned playfully, letting go of Amber as she went into her tent.

In another Dimension a.k.a the Nether:  
"He is almost ready my lord, soon he'll be ours," an Enderman declared while bowing down like he was in a knighting ceremony.  
"Good... Prepare the troops, the need to meet there new master.." Spoke a large shadowed figure.  
"Are you sure you want to do this my lord?" Questioned the Enderman.  
"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY DECISION! YOU FOOL, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" The shadowed figure bellowed, Shooting a light at the scared Enderman.  
*BOOOOOOOM!* a bright light filled the room, all that was that was left of the Enderman was the ender pearls, the figure walked over to them and smashed them into dust, "Let that teach you all a lesson: DON'T F**K WITH ME!" The figure Yelled scaring all of the monsters. "We will succeed where our ancestors failed... WE WILL UNLEASH THE TRUE HEROBRINE! " all the monsters bowed before their lord, "I shall fuse my powers into the Man to unleash his inner Murder, Even if That means I get killed. WE. WILL. HAVE. OUR. HEROBRINE!" The figure let out a evil laugh, causing the monsters to cheer on there lord even if the were deathly afraid of him.  
'It all changes now' the figure thought as he walked away 'everything going to change for the better.'  
END OF PART ONE


	2. Prologue part 2

Prologue part 2

It was a few days after the accident with Amber, you remember what happened right? Well if you didn't go back to part one and read from there!

So anyway back to the story

A few days after the accident the trio packed up all their things and set of on there piggy steads, Amber wasn't out in front but she was carrying the map and compass. While Steve had the tents and the food satchel and lastly Herobrine had the sleep bags, the ores and the wood the collected, Herobrine had more things because he was a lot larger and stronger than the other two, but he was the one who offered... Soooo it was really his choice.

Amber looked up from her map and say Herobrine smiling at her, she blushed furiously under her bangs and smiled back. They travelled for hours and came to a nice beautiful plain/jungle biome, They spotted a nice little flat spot next to a crystal clear lake with a waterfall, Steve spoke up "It's nice here let's stay awhile." Steve smiled at the other two

"Sounds like a great idea Steve, it's really beautiful." Amber agreed dismounting her stead and marking where they were so they knew the route if they wanted to comeback anytime. Steve snuck behind Herobrine who was stealing glances of Amber. "What are you doing?!" Steve whispered to his brother, "AHHH!" Herobrine exclaimed falling off his ride "What are you doing sneaking up on people like that?!"

"Oh, you know... Just saw you checking Amber..." Steve smiled Slyly "And Congrats!"

"On What?" Herobrine asked

"On kissing Amber! Never thought you had it in you..." Steve Replied Helping his shaken brother.

"Thank y... Wait what?!" Herobrine said dumbfounded by his brothers' words. "How'd you know?!"

"How do you think?" Steve answered,his brother didn't say anything from the shock "I saw you and Amber..." Steve face palmed laughing.

"You don't mind right?" Herobrine asked with worry in his voice "I mean that.. You know if..."

"No, I don't mind at all,in fact I'm happy for you!" Steve smiled trying to even the awkwardness, "In fact I am going to make dinner tonight to celebrate" giving his brother a side hug. "Need to start if we want dinner early!" Steve walked off smiling. Herobrine creeped up on Amber and put his arms o. Her shoulders and started gently kissing her neck whispering "I love you so much,"

Amber who was in her bikini moaned softly "I love you too..."

"I made you something, close your eyes..." Herobrine whispered softly, Amber closed her eyes, He pulled out the necklace he was fiddling with a few days ago, he whispered "Open..."

Amber opened her eyes, she saw the necklace Herobrine had earlier, it had a dark brown leather cord, same colour as his hair, It also had a old bronzy gold heart with her name engraved on it "Its beautiful," Amber whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." Herobrine hinted and went straight back to kissing her soft tan neck,

"Want to go for a swim?" Steve asked running over in his swimming trunks just after Herobrine placed the necklace on Amber's neck, Steve took this moment to tease Herobrine "or are you two too busy condoling?" Steve snickered, at that moment Herobrine stepped away from Amber, and put his his trunks on. He smirked, he started sprinting at Steve, Steve to busy making kissing noises to notice his brother about to tackle him, Herobrine warned "In coming!" *Crash!* Steve was tackled by Herobrine *Splash!* into the water they went.

"Amber couldn't take it anymore, she went into a fit of laughter. She rolled around on the soft grassed almost in tears from the laughter. She felt droplets of water and thought 'I can't be raining can it?' She opened her eyes to see both of the brothers standing over her grinning evilly she had a confused look on her face, then quicker then lightening she was grabbed by the arms and legs by the brothers "NOOO NO NO NOO! Please don't" she pleaded still in a fit of laughter,

"1" they started counting down swinging Amber near the lake

"2"

"3!" They yelled tossing her in, she squealed with laughter *SPLASH!*

She landed in the water, a few seconds they walked over to the side where she was trying to get out "Can I have some help please?" She chuckled, the brothers both put one hand down to help. She grabbed on tightly and grinned the mischievous smile she wore now and again. She planted her feet firmly on the side, both brothers looked at her with a puzzled she screamed with laughter "SUPRISE MOTHA F**KERS!" She reefed at there arms pulling them in forcefully *SPLASH!* they fell in, speechless of what just happened

"Holy sh*t" Steve murmured, he never knew she was that strong, or even that mischievous.

"THAT WAS F**KING AWESOME!" Herobrine cheered

"I never thought you were that strong.." Herobrine quoted, he was sitting next to her toasting marshmallows for dessert. Steve cooked fish, it fell apart easily but was still delicious. "I guess living a Tough childhood helps I mean I had to be strong to push things away, mentally and physically," She Confessed "but just look at how far we've come, we've basically seen the world. Want another marshmallow?" She Stated, Herobrine looked at here Into her deep hazel eyes,

"Sure," he replied, "Why don't we go to the mines tomorrow? Steve will be coming."

"Loved to.." She answered and kissed his nose.

Later that night, Herobrine heard a noise, "heeerrrooobrrrinnee..." It was calling him, he got out being careful not to wake the others, "Come to the cave..." Herobrine listened to the voice and went straight to the nearest cave,

"Well here I am, what the hell do you want..." He exclaimed,

"I wanted to talk..." A shadowed figure appeared "I've been waiting to meet you Master..."

"Woah there... Who the f**k are you calling master creep!" Herobrine started to unsheath his sword, but it wasn't there 'F**K I LEFT WITH THE OTHERS* Herobrine's mind screamed,

"Weapons are useless against me... Are you ready my lord?" The man questioned in his windy voice

"NO! What are you even talki..." Before he was finished two Endermen appeared and pinned him down.

"Azaramara silloet Tharma..." The man chanted raising his hand towards Herobrine.

"STOP!" Herobrine screamed kicking and punching

"ZINTHOS!" The man screamed. *BOOOMMM!* a bright light filled the cave, when the light disappeared nothing was left in the cave but Herobrine.

Herobrine woke up and stumbled to the campsite "Uuuhhhh..." He moaned.

"Where were you?!" A voice behind him cried "I thought I lost you..." Amber gave him a soft embrace, her eyes were closed smiling, she knew she was with the one she loved. She slowly opened her deep hazel eyes

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Amber screamed " Herobrine... Your eyes.. They are glowing.." She was right to the glowed not really white but a light grey colour.

Steve walked out he looked at his brother with a shocked look

"Brine? What happened with your eyes?" He asked

Amber's P.O.V

"I don't know and I don't care!" He fumed. I looked at him and smiled "You look fine to my Brine..." As Steve walked away I started kissing him,

Herobrine grasped butt my lightly and lifted me up off the ground. I blushed hard and before I knew it he had me up against one of the trees near by slowly ever so slowly kissing her body, I softly moaned "stop... Please stop..." He didn't stop there he started unbuttoning my shirt and reached behind her back to undo my bra. 'Ok that's enough of that" I thought " but it's soooo good... NO IT STOPS NOW' I softly lifted Herobrine's chin and kissed his nose and whispered "Later... My sweet... Later"

He smirked and whispered "I know you want to..." He leaned closer, the eyes were shining brighter then before, he started kissing my neck again then stopped dead and the eyes dimmed. I smiled and kissed him, I wanted to do it two, but not at very moment, I did up my shirt and smiled and whispered "Thanks but maybe later... We have to go to the mines..." I kissed him one more time before getting my backpack and headed up the hill to the cliff. I could feel his eyes boring into my back with that desperate stare of his. 'Later my sweet... Later' I thought smiling.

Herobrine's P.O.V

'She'll be your queen master Herobrine...' I heard the voice in my head say as kissed her neck again smiling. I leaned closer and thought 'what fun shall we have indeed,' by eyes hurt but they are glowing brighter, I kept going but I heard her voice though she wasn't talking 'Can I hear her mind...' I wondered, the voice sounded frightened like it was when she was running from those creatures...

'She doesn't want this.. At least not know,' I stopped the voice in my head said 'keep going or you'll lose her!' I didn't care if she didn't want to then I wasn't going to force her... My eyes dimmed, she smiled and kissed me she whispered something about later. I watched her walk up the hill my eyes stinged more then before I was pissed off... I was so angry that when I punched the tree and screamed "F**KING HELL!" I snapped I saw Steve walk up the hill he saw Amber and hugged her... My blood started to boil The voice screamed 'YES! LET ALL YOUR RAGE OUT!' I snapped the tree like it was a twig. "I've had it with you brother... SHE'S MINE YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" I Crused all the names in the book I knew. If I can't have my Amber no one can...

They all entered the cave Herobrine was in front with torches and his diamond sword, Amber was beside him smiling cracking jokes 'Classic Amber Cracking jokes on the job' Herobrine thought with a smile.

Some hours pasted and the came near a massive hole, Amber smiled and turned around "Let stop here for lunch it looks so cool!"

The brothers started to unpack the knapsack while Amber collected some coal. The next thing happened in a blast,

Amber's P.O.V

I started collecting some more coal so no monsters could spawn. I heard a hisssssss. I turned around quickly and saw a creeper a few Metres away, I couldn't help it I screamed.

The boys heard Amber's scream and turned quickly to see Amber being cornered by a creeper "AMBER!" They both screamed, Steve bolt towards it and struck It back so Amber could run. Herobrine appeared suddenly behind it and snapped its neck.

Herobrine's P.O.V

As my victim slithered down slowly, some how I got a small pleasure out of that and smiled. I look up hoping to see Amber running towards me but instead, I saw my f**king brother comforting her, then she hugged him. She was smiling, eyes opened to see me with a pissed off look on my face she got up slowly and walked towards me smiling, I had to say I was happy she was safe but she went to my bastard brother first. She hugged and kissed me asking if I was alright,

I kept staring at my brother, he smiled and waved, that's It.

That's when I snapped.

No one would've expect for this to happen, Herobrine charged at his brother with his diamond sword, Steve aware of him jumped out of the way and unsheathed his sword as well. Herobrine laughed "You can't beat me brother, you know you can't."

Steve charged at his brother he once loved, there sword met with a terrible noise, they pushed away from each other and charged again this time Steve cut his brother on the chest, not that deep but enough for him to fall down. Amber running to his aide making sure he was fine. Herobrine got up and boy was he pissed of his eyes glowed full on white the voice in his head screaming 'THAT'S IT ULEASH YOUR RRRAAAAGGGEEE!' Herobrine shoved Amber out the way with such force that she was knocked unconscious. Herobrine looked at what he'd done... His love then one who truly understood him... Was knocked out. It was his own fault he tried running over to her but Steve was to fast. He blocked his way and screamed "YOU'VE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH YOU SELFISH HEARTLESS PRICK! GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE US YOU F**KING MONSTER!" Steve cursed and screamed until his brother glanced at amber one last time and disappeared.

A few days later:

Amber woke up her appearance was the usual jeans, flannelette T-shirt and black boots. She saw a strange man in the room in front of her. His eyes were a glowing light grey, the man asked "Do you know me?" He sounded sad and lonely to Amber, she sighed "Sorry... But no.." The man muttered something about it being better that way. He shed a tear, Amber got up and tried to comfort him but he moved away, "What's your name sir?" The man smiled and started fading "Herobrine..." Then he disappeared. Another man came up the stairs to Amber "YOUR AWAKE!" He exclaimed with excitement, "Remember me? You know Steve? Your best friend?" Amber looked at the man with a blank face. "No...sorry." She replied.

"That's ok! You can learn!" He exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you Steve I am... Ummmmm..." She stuttered

"Your Amber, Amber Void." He answered smiling

"Thank you.." She smiled.

16 years later

*Amber was in the middle of feud between Steve and some other person the the other man that was attacking Steve fell down Amber ran over asking a million questions at once, then the men smiled evilly and started attacking her*

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Amber screamed sitting up in her bed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Steve running up the stairs.

"It was that dream again..." She whispered.

"Don't worry, it's just a dream...just a dream..." He soothed her 'I won't tell her yet... She doesn't need to know... Not yet.' Steve thought as he glanced out the window to see two light grey orbs in the distance. He sighed and though 'Not yet brother... Not yet...'

THE END OF PROLOGUES!


	3. Updated Chapter 2 (much better version)

CHAPTER THREE

It was a dark and stormy night near an NPC village, everyone would be inside. All except two men, they were just staring at each other, both looked the same, teal shirts and blue jeans. The one with his back to the forset spoke first in a husky yet quite powerful voice, "Is it true..."

"What?" Questioned The man who had his back to the village like he was guarding it.

"That, she has no memory of what happened?" The forest man replied, his eyes brighten from there usual light grey.

"Yes," the village man answered with a smirk, "She only remembers your name, Amber remembers me fully..." The village man looked up to see the other man In front of him, his eyes burning white with anger, "You'll watch your mouth, 'Brother' or I'll rethink the promise and slit your throat." He threatened grabbing his "brother's" collar and lifting him,

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A female voice screamed in fear "STEVE!" She came running out looking for the village man or Steve as she recalled. The forest man looked at his brother, placed him down and disappeared, Steve thought 'You'll never lay a finger on her again Herobrine, you heartless bastard, not since that day..' He looked at Amber who was getting soaked and whispered "I had the dream again..."

"It was just a bad dream... It's okay." He coaxed.

Herobrine, reappeared a few metres back in the trees and growled "She's mine you f**king asshole, you can't have her forever..." Then he disappeared. Amber looked behind her while Steve guided her back to the village and saw two light grey orbs disappear, she smiled and thought 'If that was the mythical Herobrine, then that's friggin cool... He is real, I know it, I will meet him again one day... I will' she did read many books on him, but they all said the same thing,that he was a crazed physco killer ghost, none the which she believed. She thought he was a misunderstood, she only believed that he ruled the Nether, had supernatural powers and was alive once... She smiled and thought 'I can't wait to meet him again... To tell him I'm there for him...' She raced Steve back to their home, Steve thought 'Classical Amber always competitive...' He smiled and raced after her smiling, 'I won't let anyone hurt you, not now, not ever...'

Three weeks after Steve had a meeting (if that's what you call a meeting..) with Herobrine, Amber was walking to the village library oblivious to the man watching her, She was dressed in her jeans, a white singlet and a blue lumber jack looking flannelette over shirt. The man smiled and thought 'Still beautiful as ever...'

Amber arrived at the library and greeted the testificate at the front desk, he smiled "Welcome back Miss Void,"

"Hey!" She exclaimed in a happy tone, "Can I have the keys please?"

"My pleasure!" The testificate smiled, he turned around and walked over to a filing cabinet, he came back a few minutes later holding a set of keys labeled "Myths and legends: Restricted" and handed them to Amber, "We have got a large new set today, Have fun!" He grinned and went back to work.

Amber walked down a dark hall to the end were there was a door, It was Labeled Restricted Section: Myths and Legends, Amber beamed with excitement and open the door. It was a musty room, but it was heaven to Amber, she ran all the way to the end where the most dust was, she coughed and smiled.

She was in the Legend of Herobrine section.

The man that watched Amber got up and went to the library. He stopped, thinking 'How'll she react to me...' The man looked up at the sun, "At least I don't burn like a used to..."

He walked into the library and saw testificate, 'Stupid things,' he thought, he walked over to the desk and coughed "Ahem, Can I have access to the restricted section?"

"Ummm... YES! Sure just walk down the hall, the door should be unlocked..." It stuttered nervously.

"Thank you..." He sighed, and continued walking. As he leaved the testificate raced over to the phone and called Steve, "Hello Steve... It's the librarian... Yeah a mysterious man walked into the restricted after Amber... Ok... No he only had the dark brown hair description...ok I'll keep an ear out... Ok bye."

Amber heard the door open, She kept on reading. "What are you reading?" And low voice asked.

Amber looked up and grinned at the man "The legends of Herobrine, He is very interesting..."

"Really..." The man asked "Do you think he's a physco killer?"

Amber frowned, "Oh course not, they're just rumours..." She smiled again, "I do believe in him though... I saw him... He asked me if I knew him.. He told me his name and I have been fascinated ever since!"

The man smiled and sat next to her, He picked up a book, it was named: Biology and History of Minecraftia's and the Nether's mobs. 'Interesting...' He thought, he placed the book in his bag. "It's rude to wear sunglasses in a library.." She smiled mischievously, She scooted over and looked at the man and smiled, "May I take them off?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea.." The man murmured, it was to late, Amber was on his lap smiling and reaching for the glasses. 'I wonder what colour they are...' She smiled, closed her eyes and pulled of his sunnies, she opened her eyes

"Your... Your...your Herobrine..." She stuttered falling off his lap.

"Yes... And..." He barked nervously "What's wrong with that?!" He stood up and started walking away, he felt something tug at his shirt. He turned to see Amber looking at him with pleading eyes, she whispered "Why.. Why did you follow me.."

"Because I remember you…" he whispered lifting her hand away from him, "But it's better if I stay away from you... I can't risk hurting you..." He felt something wrapping around his sides, he looked down and saw Amber grinning "I know you, Herobrine... Brother of my guardian... But that's all I know so far... I'm just happy I got to see you again!" Amber looked at her watch "OH SH*T! I am sorry but I have to go..." Herobrine leaned closer and planted a kiss on her cheek, he smiled and disappeared. There was a note on the table, it said:

Dear Amber,

I will meet you again soon enough...

~Herobrine

Amber blushed and smiled, 'Soon' she thought. She looked at her watch again, "F**K, STEVE'S GONNA KILL ME!" She bolted to the front desk placed the keys down and sprinted all the way home.

Herobrine watched her from the trees and laughed, "Soon you'll be mine, my love.." And disappeared.

She tried slyly creeping in but Steve was at the front door grinning evilly, "Your late Miss 'I'm on time for everything.."

"It hasn't started yet has it? You know the movie?" She asked nervously.

"Luckily, no." He smiled, Amber breathed a sigh of relief. She went inside unpack her things and made popcorn. Steve was on the couch, when Amber came in. "What's the movie again?" She asked as she sat down

"The Blocking Dead." Steve smirked, Amber looked at him.

"Great like I don't have enough nightmares at the moment." She laughed, she didn't mind as long as there weren't any really scary parts.

The next day, Amber went to the library again. Hoping to see Herobrine again she waited, and waited and waited till it was 5:57 pm, she sighed and thought, 'Damn... I really hoped I could see him today..' She left the library and slowly trudged home.

"Amber..." A voice Whispered through the trees, Amber looked over to the forest, "Amber..." Went the voice again, Amber followed the voice through the woods till you saw a man with dark hair and a hat facing the other way. "Hello? Are you ok sir?" She approached the man cautiously.

"Hello Amber.." He spoke, She wondered how he knew her name.

"Who are you?" She asked, keeping and eye on him. He turned around he also had a dark beard. "I am Notch.. I am the creator." He smiled, "I've come to give you something..."

"Ookkkayyy..." She said suspiciously. She remembered reading about a man named Notch, he was the creator of Minecraftia and ruler of the Aether. He strode other "Close your eyes." Amber closed her eyes. And with that he grabbed Amber's hand and put something in it. "I must leave now, use the object with care.." And just like that he disappeared with the mist, Amber opened her deep Hazel eyes and in her hand was a enchanted diamond sword, on the label it read:

Amber,

This will help you when your in trouble:

~ Sharpness V

~ Smite V

~ Bane of Arthropods V

~ Knockback ll

~ Lotting lll

~ Unbreaking lll

"Holy Sh*t..." Amber mumbled, she ran home with a smile on her face. She ran to Steve's room and barged in, "Steve! Look at what I found!" She exclaimed, Steve was drinking coffee and almost crapped himself when she barged in, he walked over an examined her Diamond sword, he took a swig out of his mug and read the label. "Ppppphhhhhfffff!" Steve spat his coffe and re-read the label, "Holy sh*t Amber... It's amaz... Wait did I just spray coffee out of my mouth?" He stuttered. Amber giggled at her friend and smiled. 'Something is missing.. Or someone...' she thought.

Few months later..

Amber's POV:

"Dayum! Another rainy day in the village," I yawned sleepily, 'I clean the attic today..' I thought happily, it may sound wierd that I'm excited over a dusty attic, but I enjoy it for the things you can find. I walk down the hallway, to see the attic stairs are already down, 'Steve must be in there already..' I think as I climb the stairs. I look in the musty, dusty (I'm such a poet :P) room and find no sign of Steve. 'Oh well' I sigh, I start clearing some boxes, dusting cobwebs and go way overboard with the scented air spray stuff, my favourite 'Frango', I call it that because its Frangapenni and Mango, hense Frango.

Two hours later

I finish the cleaning. As I start walling out something glints in the corner of my eye, I turn around amd walk towards the glint. I push boxes out of the way to find a small opened dark coloured box, I open to reveal a beautiful necklace, it has a lovely dark brown leather cord, a bronzey gold clasp and heart. It had engraving on it but it was a bit dusty. I lightly rub off the dust to see a name. Not just any name. MY Name...

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Oooohhh Drama bomb! I'm glad I wrote this chapter again! If you really want to read the other one go to my deviantart page: Miss_Fanfic

Hope you enjoyed reading! Chapter three coming soon :D the old one o. Deviantart won't be on there for long!


	4. Chapter 3

Amber sat there in her position and slowly studied the necklace. She only had a tiny soft memory of it... But was it actually her's? She slowly rubbed the surface of the bronzey gold heart again.  
Steve's POV:  
I drag myself down the hallway, the stairs are down. 'Amber is probably up there...' I slowly climb the stairs to the attic. Once I'm in the attic I see Amber fixated over something, I sneak over and tap her shoulder.

Amber's POV:  
I jerk myself up straight when I feel a touch on my shoulder and turn to see Steve grinning like a fool "What's got you up here early in the morning?" He starts studying my hands (Which have got the necklace locked in them). He slowly kneels down and asks "What did you find?" his face becomes serious when looks behind me to see the dark leather box. I close my eyes and open my eyes, his warm hands slowly pick up the necklace. I hear shuffling and moving, I can't see though, my eyes are closed still. I feel my ponytail being lifted up and Steve's warm breathe, 'it actually smells a bit like coal.' I think. I feel a cold cord drape over my neck and extremely cold metal touch my skin. I hear Steve whisper, "You can open your eyes now.." his voice sounded sad and lonely. I open my eyes, there's an old mirror in front of me... I look at the object I felt on my neck, I touched it. I blacked out the last thing I heard was Steve screaming, "Nooooo! Amber! *Sob*...'

Six hours later...  
I wake up (kind of), I'm not in my room or the attic, instead I'm in a dark room. I look around, all I see is the dark and two light grey glowing orbs. I slowly get up and start walking over to the orbs. They seemed to dim as I got close, I'm approximately two feet away from the orbs when I saw a barely recognizable silver outlined circle in each of them. I tall figure wore the orbs at eye level, I tried walking forward but something grabbed my arm and pulled me away. As the figure got smaller and small I became extremely tired. I woke again, I was in a hospital room. I looked to my left, there was around five bunches of beautiful flowers. Two of them stood out from from the rest, One of them were snapdragons, one of my favorites. I had a feeling they were from Steve and the library staff. Closest to me was a single orchid in a vase, it was beautiful and silky looking. I reached out to touch it, it was extremely hard to reach for it, I was sore in every inch of my body. I heard a piercing beeping noise, it was deafening. I began to feel drowsy again, But I woke right up when I saw Steve being followed by a large testificate in a dark authority looking uniform. "Hey..." I croaked, 'DAYUMM! I sound like I've got a hangover' I thought as Steve smiled.

Steve's POV:  
"Hey..." She croaked, Yeah, she defiantly sounded hungover... A few minutes before I was arguing with the security guard, he kept saying I wasn't family. I mean seriously... I'm the one who brought her in here in the first place. I heard a loud beeping noise come out of her room, I didn't care about the guard any more, I shoved him aside and quickly walked to her room. I was just glad to see she was awake and well, I couldn't help but grin like a complete idiot.  
I slowly walked over to the lounge that ways on the her right side of the room, I sat down and squeezed her hand lightly. "How are you doing?" I ask in a soothing voice. She looked at me with a blank look and smiled, "Well.. You?"  
"Good.. Sooo... Well.. Do you remember anything?" I ask.  
"Well.. Sort of.. After I blacked out I woke in a dark room with to orbs of like near me.. I tried getting close, when I did I was getting slowly yet forcefully being pulled away by and invisible force." She answered, I gave her a confused look. She continued, "I saw slivery outlines of a circle and a figure of something or someone who had the orbs at eye level..." She looked a little bit worried. I grabbed the remotes that control your position in hospital beds and clicked a button. Her back started to lift up, it lifted her back till she was in a seating position. I put the remote down, walked over and gave her a soft hug. "We'll see how she is tomorrow Steve, she might be able to leave early, I'm not promising anything. But till then, visiting hours are over, she need rest" a non testificate woman smiled. As I walked out the door I heard, "Bye Steve... I'll miss you.." I turned to see Amber slightly grinning. "Bye.." I waved.

Outside the hospital..  
It was raining heavily, again. 'Great.. I have to walk home in the rain..' Steve's mind growled as he lifted the hood from his jumper. He began his quick journey home. He reached his door just before the rain got worse. He fumbled with his keys, He reached for the door. "What the hell.." He muttered, his door's handle was slightly covered in red substance, he rubbed two of his fingers together slowly and sniffed, it was blood. He thought nothing of it, he ignored the blood, even though it was in the back of his mind. He put his keys in the lock, his door was unlocked.. 'It was locked when I took her to the hospital...' He pondered. He opened the door, he was overwhelmed by the scent of musk, smoke and blood. Two light grey orbs appeared, a husky and cruel voice laughed, "Hello... Brother..."

Ooooh shiet! S**t just got real.. *turns dora the explorer attitude* Can you guess who it is? *turns off dora the explorer crap* vote if you liked. Comment if you have anything to say. Chapter... 4! Will be out sooner or later...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
Herobrine's POV:  
I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. I felt something bad happen to Amber and I knew this A**hole had something to do with it. He kept squirming trying to free himself from my grip. I closed my eyes and laughed, "Try all you want 'brother' it isn't going to work.." I felt a sharp strike of pain run through my hand, I dropped him and held it, it had deep bite marks. "You a**! You'll pay for that!" My head screamed in fury while my eyes were stinging bitterly as they glowed brightly. He ran out the door, I chased after him. He took many sharp turns but I was catching up to him, until we passed a large white building. I had a feeling that she was in there.. I stopped chasing after him and walked into the building.

A woman with black hair with slight grey streaks looked at me with a stern look and pointed at a sign, a badly spelt sign. I demanded, "Where is Amber Void!" She looked back at me again and answered in a American accent, "Didn't you read or are you illiterate? No Visitors are Allowed at the moment?" I stormed passed her, "I'll find her myself..." I grumbled, 'Geez! Some people these days!' I made myself down a corridor, I heard, "Oi! Mate! No visitors after 5'oclock!" He exclaimed grabbing my shoulder. I looked at him grinning slyly, I lifted his hand and gently pushed him. He went flying back wards, I continued. My sense got stronger, Amber must be close.

Amber's POV  
I'm in a dream.. It's a beautiful one, almost like a memory... It's like a jungle/Plain biome with a crystal clean, clean lake with a waterfall. It's so... Lonely.. I walk to the lake and reach down to touch the water. *SPLASH!* I fall into the water. It feels so cool on my skin, I look to see Steve laughing, there's another person as well, male, but the sun is blocking my view of him. It feels so real... If only... *WHHOOOOSH!* My eyes fluttered open. I was in my hospital room again, except everything was much darker... And creepier..  
I started hopping out of my bed and thought, 'At least I don't have those stupid beeping thingies on anymore..' The floor was extremely cold, I flinched as my feet touched the floor. I rested my feet on the floor and shoved on some flip flops that I had beside my bed. 'Why's the hospital lights off?' I thought, it was only five o'clock... Mind you it is going to be winter soon and it does get dark here quickly. I decided to go for a walk to the lunch/sitting area, it was a few rooms down and my legs were aching for a stretch. I noticed that I was in room 101, "Huh.. My 'lucky' number.." I chuckle softly.  
It was a bit cold, so I chucked on my jumper and pulled up the hoodie. I walked to the lunch area place. I started humming an old song, most people I meet know about it. I think it was originally called "cat" or something...  
I reach the area and step inside, man oh man. If this place were to make a haunted house to raise funds, all they'd have to do would be to hold it on a stormy night, take out the modern stuff and replace it with antiques, play creepy music and have all the lights turned off. This place would be richer then the beauty in the Aether... I slowly walk over to the light switch, I flip it and nothing happens. I start flicking the switch on and off, 'Great... No lights..' I sigh in my head. I walk over to a table and sit down. I have to say... Man this place is creepy as all shit when there is a black out, but I is quite relaxing... I close my eyes to think. In my imagination I find myself in front of a large portal, not a nether one of course, but... Brighter and more welcoming... I started walking towards it. A young girl popped out of it... She had deep hazel eyes like me but short brown hair that glistened in the light of the portal. She smiles, "I've been waiting to meet you.. I have some information from Notch..." Her eyes twinkle, "He says: Be Prepared.." she start smiling and sheds a few tears "Hey... Hey, whats wrong.." I ask trying to comfort her. "Nothing... I am just happy to finally meet you.. You've been gone so long..." She smiles again, she starts walking towards the portal, I try calling after her but she doesn't hear. The vision starts to fade and I am woken up by a *THWACK!* on my head. My eyes open hazily, I see the blonde haired woman that was in my room after Steve left holding a wooden sword. "Oh... Oh my... Miss Void... I am so sorry..." She stutters, I stand up slowly feeling extremely heavy. I start to fall, last thing I hear before I hit the floor was from the woman, she was crying and kept saying sorry... Every thing went Black...

Steve's POV  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHHIITTTT! " I screamed quietly to myself, I've never seen him this determined to kill me. And he's tried over 500 times, I kid you not. I cut corners, twist turns, I run past the hospital. After passing the hospital and running for a one more minute I turn and equipped my diamond sword. I puff and pant to see Herobrine is no longer chasing me... I stop for a bit, thinking.. 'Crap... Dodge that bullet... Glad Amber safe in the hospita...'  
"F**king hell! Steve you IDIOT! You lead him right to her!" I screamed tugging my hair and kneeling on the ground. I quickly get back up and piss bolt to the hospital. There's a blackout... I start running to Amber's room, stopping every now and again to give a injured guard a healing potion. I keep walking. I turn around to see a hooded figure wearing dark skinny jeans walking into the Lunch area. I slowly follow, I watch the figure from outside the room for a bit. They sit down, I see the blonde woman that was there in Amber's room after I left lift a wooden sword and *THWACK!* the wooden sword landed on the figures head, giving the figure a jolt. The hoodie fell to reveal red hair, long red hair. The figure slowly got up and turned to the nurse, It was Amber... Amber looked at the apologizing nurse hazily, she fell to the ground and was knocked out. I ran over to Amber and the nurse, I picked her (Amber) up and carried out of the room. The nurse apologized over and over to a point where I had to tell her to be quiet. I laid Amber down in her hospital bed, "It's probably a good idea for me to stay with her.." I told the nurse. She nodded, went out of the room and came back with extra blankets and pillows handing them to me. She smiled wearily and walked out.  
I sat next to Amber and fell asleep on her hand, her soft hand. I started getting a feeling I was getting watched, I shrugged the feeling off and it disappeared. I heard an eerie whisper... All I could make out was, "You win this time... But next you won't be so lucky..."

Author Note:  
HOLY S**T! I have had a bit of writers block. I may not be able to post as much for awhile because I have a crap tonne of assignments to do. But hopefully I will have time to post a chapter or two, but I must follow rules. Work before Play or something like that.

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT OR A VOTE IF YOU LIKE THIS SERIES!  
Love  
~Miss_Fanfic


	6. Chapter 5

Amber's POV

"Oooww..." I lifted my head, I was in my hospital room again... This time Steve was next to me, he looked so peaceful... I didn't want to wake him, I slowly lifted my hand from his grasp. He jolted awake his eyes shooting around the room, I have to admit... It was pretty cute and funny. "Oh! Your awake sleeping beauty!" I giggled, he just looked at me and smiled, "At least I managed to keep my hair semi neat." He smirked, I huffed playfully, grabbed a comb and started brushing it through my hair. "Soooo... What happened when I was out?" I asked, Steve looked a bit anxious. "Just a big ol' storm..." He stuttered, I looked at him with a serious face, "Seriously! That's what happened..." He stuttered again. I giggled, "So am I getting out today?" Just as I finished saying that a different lady walked in, it wasn't the nice blonde one, this one had dark hair with grey streaks and cold dark beady black eyes, she glared at me and Steve, "Glad to see you awake Miss Void.. I just get Mr...?"

"It's just Steve Mam.." He stated.

"Right, I'll get you to sign her out while the other ones helps her gather her things.."

"Other ones?" Steve asked anxiously. I started hearing footsteps outside the room, a group of girls around both our ages walk in. There was five of them, the tallest had purple eyes that gleamed, black clothing on and a Enderman hat beanie thing. The shortest had ginger hair, green eyes and a creeper hoodie on, a girl with green hair and black dead eyes had zombie looking clothes, The fourth one, she had on what looked like deep red googles on her head like spider eyes, a dark grey shirt with purple stripes on the sleeves. The last one looked completely normal, she had a turquoise tank top on and a pair of dark blue denim shorts. In a matter of fact she looked like she took something out of Steve's closet.

"I am terribly sorry... We have met before, just briefly at the library. When I heard that you went to hospital I sent you a single flower from all of us and someone else..." The girl in the tank top stuttered, "oh.. Oh my... Where are my manners, I am Miki!" She gestured at the tall girl, "This is Andrea, the little one here is Cupa."

"I'm not small!" She huffed playfully sticking her tongue out at Miki. Miki rolled her eyes and continued,"The girl with the green hair is Zoe and the girl with the googles is Sophie" she smiled.

I smiled back, "It's a pleasure to meet you all..." Steve looked astonished with how many cute girls were standing near him. He started to blush furiously when Miki smiled at him, he walked out of the room with the older lady.

~2 hours later

"And I was like: OATMEAL ARE YOU CRAZY!" Miki laughed, I laughed while the other girls shook there head softly, face palming. Steve just shuffled next to Miki. I could see he liked her, he looked away. Miki glanced at Steve and blushed under her midnight bangs. I giggled, I have never seen Steve this nervous around a girl. It was actually quite cute and funny. We arrived home and it started to pour down rain, again. Andrea's eyes went small and she bolted for cover, Cupa just giggled, "Still afraid of rain?" Andrea gave her a hard stare. Then she laughed, "It caught me off guard." He pulled out a small portable black umbrella, Steve stated, "There's no need to use it, you five can come in." He walked towards the already unlocked door, in my head I was like 'How is it unlocked? He always locks the door when we rush out...' As we walk in the house is a mess, like someone was getting attacked. "Sorry for the mess... I turned the place upside down to find something.." He said sheepishly.

Miki smiled, "It's alright! I'll take Amber up to her room." The other girls smiled, Zoe offered, " I can help you if you want... You know to pick up everything.." Sophie stayed downstairs with Steve and Zoe while Andrea, Cupa, Miki and I walked upstairs. They sat down on my bed and started talking to me like we were old friends that haven't seen each other since they were little. "Soooo... What Caused you to faint?" Cupa spoke up with a worried look. I sighed, I took the necklace off my neck and showed her, "It felt... Like heaps of Lost memories came flooding in. Too much, I fainted after seeing me running away from mobs and Steve and someone else saved me..." I sighed. Andrea looked at Cupa with a worried look, "I need to go to talk with Sophie and Zoe.." Andrea stuttered. Cupa followed her out with a sad look on her face. Miki just gave me a confused look, I just shrugged and continued talking with her.

Andrea's POV

I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. I saw Sophie and Zoe just finishing their work with Steve. I walked over and tapped her and Sophie's shoulder, they just looked at me. "We need to talk about that NIGHT..." They both looked at me and nodded, they excused themselves and followed me outside, Luckily it was only spitting, we walked over to aGazebo. I sighed, "The master was right.. She's starting to remember.." Zoe and Cupa looked each other while Sophie just shivered. I sighed, "I don't want to spy on her... She's actually starting to feel like a real friend... We haven't had one of those apart from Miki, the other human mobs from here and the Nether... It just doesn't feel right.."

"You know what doesn't feel right?" A husky voice spoke, we turned to see our master, the Herobrine standing in front of us. Having someone you love forget you!" His eyes shone full on white for a bit. His eyes dimmed again, "I sorry for scaring you... Just continue your work..." And just like how he appeared he disappeared with out a trace... Something tells me that's not the last time he'll say sorry to us..

Author Note

Sorry for short chapter... Well it's short for me.. Any way tell me in the comments what part of this chapter reminded you of a mod *cough cough* mob talker *cough cough* and what quote you thought was from a show I like again *cough cough* Mlp fim *cough cough*


	7. Chapter 6

In Amber's Dreams...  
Amber's POV  
I saw the young girl, this time she was crying hard. I ran up to her and held her tight, I whispered, "Sshh... Everything is gonna be alright..." She cried even harder then before, "Why are you upset?" She looked up at me, tears still streaming down her face, they were warm against my skin. She was stuttering, "I... I miss... I miss yo... you... Soo much..." I knew I had a funny look on my face because she started giggling like her old self again, soon she had me giggling as well. She stood up and went over to a large box. It looked heavy, she was struggling to lift it, I helped her pick it up, but her hands soon left the box. "Its for you... Its from... Notch..." She shivered slightly, I placed the box down. I fumbled my backpack, I found my old diamond sword, not the enchanted one. I hardly used it any more, there were only passive mobs around the village. "What's your name?" I ask grabbing a dagger out of my bag as well. "Alice, My name is Alice." I scratched at the handle of the sword,  
Alice's  
From Amber  
And gave it to her. She was hesitant at first, but she ended up taking from my hands, "May this sword protect you from anything that can physically harm you..." I smiled, she was smiling as the dream was fading. My eyes were starting to get watery and my heart pounded in my chest.  
_

I was in my room again, I look to my right and I noticed that all of the five girls I net were in my room sound asleep, Miki and Andrea. on the floor, Cupa, Sophie and Zoe were at the end of my bed. Cupa's soft snores sounded more like little hisses, I look to my left. I fell out my bed with a little *thud* I looked at the sleeping girls. None of them were awake, good. I walk over, I was shivering, it was cold but that wasn't the reason why. There it was... From my dreams... The big Box...  
_

Authors note  
Ohhh snap... Shiet is going Dah-own! Sorry if its a short chapter. I had to write more of Alice, she's actually... WAIT I don't wanna ruin the plot of the story! Anyway, if you liked it please vote or comment! If you don't like it well, STAPH READINGZ IF U NO LIKEZ! Any way.. More is coming!  
Luv  
~Miss_Fanfic and or Gamer_Fiction


	8. Chapter 7

Amber's POV

I can't believe it... Its the exact box.. All the same markings, scratches and abrasion... "But... How.." I whispered. Just I said that Steve came in holding a cup of hot chocolate, "Mornin'!" He cheered, he smiled his goofy grin when he saw the others, "You had a slumber party and didn't invite me?"

"Well if what you call a Slumber is sleeping on the floor while the rest are on a comfy cloud.." Miki yawned as she started standing up.

"And if a Slumber party is the host fainting after around 2 hours..." Andrea coughed as Miki got off her. Steve just looked at me with a worried look, I was staring at the box. "That came last night for you if you were wondering... It didn't say who it was from.." Steve muttered. He walked over and placed a hand over my shoulder. "You ok?"

"Hmmm..sorry... Oh! Oh yeah I'm totally fine... It's just I swear I've seen it before..." I stuttered... I was lying, I HAVE seen it before.

Six hours later.. (12:05)

Miki, Andrea, Cupa, Sophie and Zoe were starting to leave after a big breakfast. Andrea looked like she was in pain from all the food, Cupa was jumping around as per usual with Zoe and Sophie watching shaking their heads. Me... I excused myself to go to my room. I sat on my bed, my eyes just fixated onto the box. I heard someone coming up the stairs, I heard it but took no interest. "Hey.. Are you ok?" I snapped my head around to see Miki and Steve standing in front of me.. "I really don't know any more..." I chuckled, Steve gave me a serious look. He just turned around and jogged down stairs yelling, "I'll be back in a few days... Promise!" I just sat there, a bit surprised, but he usually disappears from time to time. Probably to mine.. Miki starting walking over to me, she sat on my bed and placed an arm around me. "Will you be alright here on your own.." She asked, I looked back at her and smiled slightly, "Yeah.. I have a few plans.."

Steve's POV

I ran out of house grabbing my backpack and my sword. I needed to them... Every bone in my body was saying not to find them.. But I had to... I had to find Herobrine and Notch.

Authors Note

Sorry for short chapters... Trying to think straight lately XD

LOVE Gamer_Fiction


	9. Chapter 8

Miki's POV

Amber was grinning slyly, she jumped up and ran to the doorway. I causally strolled over to her and asked, "What do you have planned?"

"WE are going to a awesome club!" She shouted as she bolted down the stairs. I smiled... 'The girls will love that idea!'

Andrea's POV

I saw Amber running down the stairs with Miki following her, both of them had huge smiles on their faces. Amber ran to the middle of the room and stood on the coffee table, Zoe and Sophie were just staring at her while Cupa just walked over to Miki to ask what Amber was doing. Amber squealed with delight, "TONIGHT WE'RE GONNA GO PARTAAAHH!" Zoe and Sophie couldn't take it anymore, they starting laughing so hard that they started holding theirs sides, Cupa started cheering loudly while Miki and I just stood there silently chuckling. Cupa jumped onto the table and laughed, "I know the perfect place! It's really fun!" I gave Cupa a death stare. I knew what place she was talking about, it was a place where all human type mobs went, hostile or passive, it didn't matter. Mind you.. It would be fun. 'Hell with it! It will be fun!' I stopped staring at Cupa and looked at Sophie and Zoe. They were looking at me, I mouthed, "It's ok.." They both shook their heads in agreement.

Amber's POV

Tonight will be fun! I can just tell it! Cupa looked just as excited as I did, I can't wait...

It was 8:30 and I was ready, I had a pair of dark skinny jeans, small black star earrings, a short loose black dress over the top of my skinny jeans with a bronze aztec pattern, a short red over coat, a pair of red ballet flats and lastly to complete it I had the bronzy heart. I only had a bit of foundation and some lip gloss on, My large black handbag had my wallet, keys and my enchanted sword, you know... Just in case.

I hear a knock at the door, it must be Miki and the others. I walk down the stairs and open the door. Andrea and Cupa are the only ones standing there, "The others will meet us there." Andrea smiled. She was wearing just a simple black dress with black tights underneath and knee length black boots. Cupa was just wearing a green shirt with holes in it, a white singlet underneath, denim shorts and green knee length sneakers. I stepped out of my home and locked the door, We started walking.

It took around 5 minutes, but we made it. Miki, Sophie and Zoe were standing outside the place waiting and when they saw us they smiled. 'Tonights gonna be great! I just know it...'

Authors Note

Sorry for short chapter! But I am writing more!


	10. Chapter 9

Steve's POV  
I was running through the trees, I have to make it to the temple... I have to.

2 hours later...  
I approached a large structure, it was clearly made of marble. Something that is extremely rare, I start walking towards the entrance and a weird sensation came over me... *WHAM!* I ducked just in time to grab the hand. Of course it was him... No matter how many times he's tried he can't bring harm to me here. I heard his cold laugh, "Seems you gotten faster... Brother..." The last words slithered off his tongue making me shiver.  
"Good to this your aim hasn't gotten better.." I smirked at him... My brother, Herobrine. I let go of his hand a kept walking, he was next to me muttering how this was a 'waste of time'... I think this is going to be one of the only times we aren't at each others throats... Literally.

We both enter the temple and part our separate ways, I go left while he goes right. I walk to a door, it's engraved with a picture, I haven't really figured it out but it looks like a woman with short hair standing between a war... I go through the door to find the usual room, marble f**king everything except for the bed and mirror. I placed my bag down and dug out my sword, sling and placed the sword in the sling and the sling on my back... Just in case, you never know... I walk out of the room and walk to the entrance again, I see my "brother" leaning up against the marble wall with a small book in hand, he saw me, frowned and closed the book. "Why..." He asked looking at me with his cold, dead gleaming eyes, "Why must you come here when you seek help?"  
"It's the only place where I can find you and Notch..." I answered walking towards the middle of the temple, I knew that name would send shivers down his spine.

As I reached the middle of the structure, I heard a booming voice call out, "You needn't worry Steve... She shall be fine..." I turned to see the man of legends himself... Notch.  
"Why shouldn't I worry.." I ask, he looked up at me and smiled.  
"Because she has you both..."  
"What do you mean...BOTH!"  
"She has you and Herobrine..." I looked at him, my fists were balled up.  
"If don't remember.. She could've died because of him!"  
"Yes... But he'll still protect her with his life.."  
"He doesn't have a life! He's just a shell with a ghost inside!" I screamed  
"How nice of you to say that 'brother'..." I turned to see Herobrine standing behind me, his eyes shone brightly that it hurt to look at them. I stormed to the room where my bag was and flopped down on the bed, "God... I cannot wait to go home..." I muttered, remembering the magic of some sort blocking me from leaving before three days. "F**king magic..." I muttered again, falling asleep.

Herobrine's POV  
How nice... My "brother" has such a way with words... He is so lucky that can't attack him while we're in here. I look at Notch, he seems a bit surprised.. I scan this man up and down. How can people or players think I am related to him... You could obviously see the relation if I had darker hair... But other then that I have no idea how the see resemblance. As I start walking I hear a voice, "She misses you..." I turned to see the voice was Notch, he continued "You think she doesn't, but she does.."  
"Amber.." I mutter quietly, "Why do you do care?"  
"Why shouldn't I? I am the creator am I not?"  
"Touché..."  
"Anyway... I'll be off." And just like that he disappeared.  
Amber... If I ever get to see you again.. I... I love you...  
_

Author's Note:  
FAQING WRITERS BLOCK! DAMN PROCRASTINATION AND YOUTUBE! Any way towards the end I started to cry... I suck so bad at writing sad parts! I always make them too sad or not sad enough XD...  
Poor Herobrine.. I feel your pain bro... Not the "not seeing someone for awhile but u love them more then life,." Well... Maybe that when i don't see my family.. Anyway more is coming! :D  
Love,  
Miss-Fanfic, Miss_Fanfic and or Gamer_Fiction (XD so many accounts!)  
P.S. Dear Shazza_girl... I'M BEATING YOU IN OUR CHAPTER COMPETITION XD :D! (Wattpad)


	11. Chapter 10

Andrea's POV  
I glance at my watch... F**K! We've been parting for four frigging hours.. No wonder Master wants Amber so badly, she's the life of the party! She's hasn't stopped dancing since we got here... There's around six or so guys hanging off her. There's a Blaze boy, Ghast, Skeleton, a creeper, spider and some other mob boys that are here... I have to admit, I envy her at this moment... The boys are waiting on her hand and foot, quite funny because a wolf boy brought her a water before... Well at least I thought it was water...  
_

Amber's POV  
S**t... I'm starting to get tired... And these boys around me are getting a bit much, I mean I don't mind them getting me water or something but it does get annoying... I felt this weird touch on my shoulder, I turned to see a blonde, tan, ember coloured eyes, I didn't quite hear him but it seemed he wanted a dance... As soon as he took my hand a really sappy slow dance came on... I'm mean seriously, it was a bit cliché... Next minute I'm dragged to the front of the dance floor and a hot hand is near my butt... "I'm Amber..." I say nervously, he just smiles.. The smile quickly fades into a worried look, I turn to see a blonde haired girl standing behind me... She looked pissed.. She clenched her fist and drew it back... F**k... This was the guys girlfriend...  
_

Cupa's POV  
I was having so much fun! I was dancing with Amber, nothing could wreck this... So I thought, this douche bag comes to Amber and holds out his hand for a dance... I know this guy, the Nethers' resident bad boy... Finnick... He gas a girlfriend, Blazette, that has a "fiery" temper... Yet he hits on every cute girl he see's... Boy I did not expect what happened next.  
_

Miki's POV  
Blazette lifted her fist and threw a punch into Amber's jaw, Amber smashed into the stereo and fell down clenching her mouth. Finnick goes to Blazette's side while she screams, "You wh**e! Don't you dare come here again!" Blazette looked happy and turned away. Finnick started badmouthing Amber, Cupa looked as if she was going to explode. Me... That b***h is lucky that Andrea, Zoe and Sophie add up to my strength. Amber slowly got up and walked over to us, she tried smiling but winced. "Let's go..." We started walking towards the door until Amber screamed, she grabbed her head. She was shedding a few tears... I looked at her hair it was going dark... Really dark.. It kept going darker till it was blacker than my hair, she screamed again... Her eyes opened, they weren't green anymore... They were bright yellow.  
_

Author's Note  
...f**k... I'm so tired... Hope you enjoyed the story, it was pretty cool to write... Leave a comment or vote.  
With love  
Miss_Fanfic, Gamer_Fiction & Miss-Fanfic


	12. Chapter 11

Miki's POV  
Everyone was looking at her... They looked frozen really. "Amber" was starting to get up slowly, her hair swishing from side to side and her eyes gleaming like gold. She had a slight mischievous smile on her face... Pretty scary if you ask me. She slowly walked towards Blazette, her back was turned away from Amber laughing about something. Amber tapped her shoulder, coincidently "Black betty" by spider bait started playing. Blazette turned around with a frown, "What the f**k do you want?" She saw Amber and looked frightened, she stared backing away... That's when then based dropped, Amber threw a punch that made Blazette hit the wall so hard that she left cracks in the stone wall. Finnick was about to punch Amber, but she grabbed his arm and flipped him over making slide against the dance floor and hitting the bar. Basically everyone else charged at Amber, she just smiled, took off her over coat and slipped of the shoes. She ran towards the crowd and jumped up balling up her fist.  
_

Zoe's POV  
Amber balled up her fist, next thing I know it land on a Ender boy's cheek making him fall, when she landed on the floor she did a helicopter type of move that knocked down half of the human mobs. I couldn't see her anymore everyone was crowding around her, every once and a while someone would fall back, mostly the passive's... Everyone else doggy piled on her and punching, a bright light filled the underneath of the doggy pile. Everyone on the pile flew up and landed with a thud on the stone wall, some even either leaving a mark in the wall or actually staying in the wall. She walked over to Blazette and knelt down... "Remember this..." She whispered, Amber got up and started walking towards us. Her hair started to go light again and her eyes quickly changed back when she blinked, she smiled, "Let's go shall we?" We just followed her out not asking any questions, afraid of what beast we could unleash again... At least it was over...  
_

Meanwhile...  
Herobrine sat in his marble room thinking... Waiting... A small flame appeared in his right hand... A small blaze girl appeared, "Master Herobrine... We saw... Her tonight..." Herobrine smiled mischievously.  
"She beat everyone up in the club didn't she?"  
"Yeah... The b***h.."  
"That's my Amber... Wait what did you just call her?" His eyes burning with fury, the blaze girl looked frightened... "I'm... I'm sor-sorry mmm... Master..." Herobrine just sighed heavily.  
"Just don't do that again..."  
"I have one more thing..."  
"What?!"  
"She... She changed... Her hair went extremely black and her eyes turned into a piercing yellow... Mm Master.."  
"... This will be noted... Thank you.." He spat out the 'thank you' with a bitter tone.  
"No.. No problem... Blazette signing out..."  
"Wait! What caused her to beat up everyone?!" Too late the flame disappeared... 'Next time... Next time I'll ask her...' Herobrine laid down on his bed and started drifting off... Whispering, "I... I love you Amber..."  
_

Author's Note  
I was actually fun to make the fight scene! :D I'll post a Easter one with everyone... Exception of Alice and Notch... Oh well :D  
Love,  
The same usernames from different sites!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N:  
K... I've been reading a bit of jeff the killer stories and s**t on watt pad... And I was thinking... Why not add them? You know like Slendy, Jeff, etc. And if you don't like it... Well... F**K YOU! XD XP JK... But sersiously, I'm adding them, so just sit back and..  
"Go to Sleep..." XD  
_

Steve's POV  
F**K! IT'S SO BORING! There's no books me to read, NOTH-ING! Thank Notch, that uhh... Notch can let me go early... I've got six hours to kill, might as well look around... For the tenth f**king time...

Few hours later...  
Ok.. There's isn't much more to see... I look at my watch... "F**K YES! 1 more measly hour and I can go!  
_

Amber's POV  
FAAAAQ! It's soo boring without the girls or Steve here... Screw it... I'm going to the librarby... I run up stairs to my room, that box is still there... Maybe I should open it... I walk over to it grabbing my dagger/letter opener, I sliced the tape. The box lids fling open, flicking dust everywhere. I look inside, there's a white mask with no eye holes or any holes for that matter and a dark red hand print on it... A butcher's knife.. A red tie? And a notebook... I chuck the things in my bag... There's some more things.. A picture, it's of Steve.. And a man that looks just like him.. I place the picture back in the box and look at the next two items... A dog looking whistle and a bag... A backpack to be precise... I look in the back pack... HOLY S**T! IT'S LIKE A FRIGGIN BLACK HOLE! And it's filled with flippin' weapons... Why the actual f**k did Notch send me weapons, a mask, a photo and a f**king red tie?!  
Screw it... I switch my bag that I was using for the black hole backpack and chucked the items in there... F**k... I look like I'm preparing for a zombie apocolypse... Oh well... Library time! I dance my way out my room for no apparent reason... God dammit, I'm such a dick..  
I walk towards the library, It was pretty dark... Friggin storms... I started humming a song that's been stuck in my head for awhile, if I remember correctly... 'I don't wanna die' by Hollywood undead.. "What the f**k is wrong me.." I silently chuckle..  
"That your still awake... How about you... Just go to sleep?" I hear a weird voice from behind me, I turn to see someone in a white and red hoodie, black hair drooping out of the hood.. He looks up, he smiling... I think naturally and unnaturally... He's has scars making him look like he's grinning from ear to ear.. He started pulling out something from his pocket... F**K! A KNIFE! I felt small glass bottle land into one of hands and a machete into the other hand... How the f**k did they get there?  
I didn't care about whathisface.. My head was bulging, like a headache... Except 10 x worse, 'Not now... Please..' I screamed in my head, Whatshisface was getting closer, the smile was freaky... I knelt to the ground holding my pulsating head, That's when she took over...  
_

In Amber's mind...  
"He's going to kill you if you don't let me take action!" 'Amber' screamed at another 'Amber', the one screaming had black has the night hair and golden eyes that screamed of insanity, the other looked just like Amber, fiery red hair and emerald eyes that spoke of calming ways.. "This will be the one of those times that I'll listen to you.. Go... Take over and kick Whathisface's ass..." The emerald eyed one spoke in a mellow voice, the golden eyed one looked a bit shocked.. "No lecture or anything?"  
"...No.."  
"Ok..." The golden eyed one smiled mischievously.  
"Just try not to kill him... We'll interrogate him later..."  
The room went pitch black leaving only two set of eyes, emerald and gold.  
_

Whathisface's POV  
I haven't had a good blood spill since yesterday... This one will be perfect, I sense two sides... Even better... I pull out my knife from the pocket of my blood stained hoodie, I might even try to leave some blood on there for Smiles... Maybe... The girl falls to the ground clutching her head... Finally, one of my victims actually decide to accept their fate..  
"I wouldn't try that..." I hear a small giggle come from the girl... What the f**k?! Her hairs is turning blacker then mine... It starts raining... The girls hands slowly move away from from her head and she throws a potion onto the ground... How the f**k did she get a potion.. She gets up slowly and steadily revealing a machete... SERIOUSLY?! HOW THE F**K IS SHE GETTING THIS CRAP?! Thunder and Lightening strike, on that exact moment she opens her mascara dripping eyes revealing a pair of golden eyes... And for the first time in my killing life... I, Jeff the Killer, am scared...  
_

A/N:  
Didn't take long to write this one... So does mean it's short or I'm kind of busting out of writers block? Meh... Anyway, I'm actually glad I'm adding creepypasta characters into LM... 'Cause it would probably be f**king boring! :D XD! Anywho... Shania? If you read this, thanks for agreeing on participating in our personal competition... It was heaps of fun and I hope we do this again!  
Love  
Miss_Fanfic,  
P.S. Don't forget to vote or comment on the story if you like it!  
P.S.S. Comment on which side of Amber you like! The fun, little crazy, calm and collected side or the insane, kick ass, fun and... Kick ass side? XD


	14. Chapter 13

A/N  
If the name of this chapter is spelt wrong and you think to comment about, well think again. 'Cause if you do then well *ahem* U CANZONI GOEZ F**KZ YOURSELVEZ! :P XD Not really but still, I can't help bad spelling sometimes, I have my dad's genes of bad spelling or forgetting how to spell... XD  
_

Jeff's POV  
Her body start to glow a faint blue... F**k... Just what I f**king need, she threw a splash swiftness potion down... Wait, WHERE DID SHE GO?! I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see her knife in hand grinning evilly... How... How am I scared of her... It's just a girl... I'm pinned up against a wall, her eyes are a piercing into my like she was trying to find a soul. She slowly pulled up her machete and pointed it towards my scars giggling evilly, "Come on... I JUST WANT SEE YOU SMILE!" Her eyes turned into an emerald color, her grin turned to a frown as she scwoled, "We had a deal... Remember, you can kick his ass and I can interrogate him after..." Her eyes turned gold again, "Ugghhh! You never let me do anything fun..." She let me go, I dived for my knife but kicked me in the ribs... f**k did it hurt, "I told you it wasn't a good idea... " her smile was sickening... Now I know how my victims feel like before I kill them... Afraid, sick and choked... One of her eyes flickered to the emerald color, she grabbed my hood and dragged me along the gravel path.

She taken me into the woods and into a small opening. A tree stump stood in the middle of the opening, she placed me... Actually, scratch that... She threw me against the stump and tied me up. I looked at her, she was frowning slightly, "I told you not to have to much fun with him..." Her eyes turned gold again and she did her sickening smile again... "Sorry... Couldn't help myself..."  
"That's enough... It's back to normal, don't you say?" She spoke as the hair turned to its original blood red color, "Yes..." The golden eye flickered back to the original piercing green, as did the other eye.  
"So.. Who are you exactlly?" She asked.  
"No one important..." I answered bitterly. I mean who does she think she is? F**king Sherlock Holmes?!  
"Really..."  
"Yea..." Her eyes flicker to a yellow color, she lifts two fingers and pkaces them on my forehead. She colors her eyes for a few seconds... They flutter open again to their usual green color.  
"So... Jeff?" I'm shocked... How the f**k does she know my name...  
"So.. Your a killer, your hair color now isn't your original one, you don't have eyelids and you have a husky thing called Smiles. Correct?"  
"How'd you..." She cut me off,  
"I don't know... I'm not the one that did it... Am I correct?"  
"Ye..yes..."  
"Now..." She lifted her hand and slapped me across the face.  
"Oww.. What the f**k was that for?!"  
"Really? You don't know... You almost friggin killed me and your wondering why I just slapped you?" F**k.. She actually had a point... She sighed, "Listen... If I let you go you'll never try and kill me again? Truce?" F**k now I have to make a truce...  
"Fine.." She untied me and helped me up, We stood there awkwardly fir a couple of minutes.. She sighed and sat down letting rain fall on her, I sat down with her... It was really awkward, but the silence broke when I asked, "Soo... What's your name?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Meh... Seemed like a good convosation starter..."  
"Well... Jeff... My name is Bond, James Bond." She poked out her tongue playfully. I flicked her tongue and asked again, "I'm serious... What's your name?" She sighed rubbing her tongue.  
"Amber Void. My Name is Amber Void.." I jumped up, f**k... If I killed her... HE would've killed ME!  
"Are you ok?" She asked concerned.  
"Yeah... I just have to go..."  
_

Amber's POV  
"Yeah... I just have to go..." He turned away, but I got up and tapped his shoulder, he turned around. I took his hand and gave him a handshake. "It was... Interesting meeting you Jeff, Hope to see you soon!" He just anxiously smiled, "Uhhh... Yea.. Bye!" He ran off into the woods. I hope I can meet him again... He was intresting... I turned and walked home in the rain. Hope Steve comes home soon... It's really weird having him away when weird things like this happen... I mean I just became aqquaintences with a killer... Oh well, that crap isn't really unnatural to me. I grab the home phone and call Miki, "Hey Miki, Can you and the girls come over?"  
"Yeah, We'll run over. See you soon! Mwah!" I giggled at her little kiss, it was funny, all of her little quips are.  
_

Jeff's POV  
I ran, faster then my legs could carry me. I had to find Slendy, I had to tell him about... HER... She can put all our lives in danger even if someone tries to harm her... He so called "protector" is the one whose been nice enough to bring us to his land on one condition...  
We don't bring harm to Amber, if that does happen... Well I guess that day I would breathe my last breath...  
_

A/N  
Sooo... I have no idea why I have made Amber have two sides... Meh... Oh well  
Love  
Same usernames


	15. Chapter 14

Steve's POV  
FINALLY! I CAN LEAVE! It's boring going places without Amber... She's the life of any party... I pack my things and get ready to go, I arm myself with my diamond sword. Herobrine will jump to the first opportunity that there is to kill me.  
I finish my packing and throw my bag on my shoulder, I guess it was alright here... A bit relaxing... I sneak out of my room and to the entrance of the temple, thank Notch it's still light. Herobrine would still be asleep, I'll be able to get to the village before he wakes up. I step outside of the temple, Sun! Oh Sun how I've missed you... I walk to the edge of the area, seeing the outside world... Beautiful, just beautiful.. I press against the forcefield/cloaking shield, I slowly made my way through it.  
"STEVE!" I turned to see Herobrine running towards me with his sword unsheathed.. Well...f**k.. He kept getting closer and closer, s**t s**t s**t... This is how I die.. I close my eyes waiting,  
"S**T!" I open my eyes, I've gone through the forcefield, I could just see the tip of Herobrine's diamond sword peeking out of the forcefield. I couldn't help but laugh, I mean... I just escaped almost certain death. And f**k did it feel good!  
_

Few minutes later...  
I walking through the woods that are close to the village boy around my age runs into me, I look at his face. It was covered up with black hair (though it looked burnt..) and a white hoodie with red marks all over it. He looked up at me... He looked a bit scared, his eyes were slightly visible...  
"I'm so sorry mate... No harm right?" He stood up waving his hand sheepishly.  
"Yeah... No harm..."  
He looked at me worried, he didn't stay long. In fact after he looked at me he ran away. "Okay..." I pondered.  
I came near the village, surprise surprise. It's raining... I pull up my collar and make a run for the house.  
_

Jeff's POV  
I ran into a man, I look at his face... F**K! HEROBRINE!  
"I'm so sorry mate... No harm right?" Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god... I'm going to f**king die...  
"Yeah... No harm..." I waited a few seconds for a reaction, Come on... I couldn't take it any more... I bolted past Brine and into the deeper part of the woods hoping, praying that he wasn't chasing me.  
_

Steve arrived at the house cold and wet. He opened the door just before the sun went fully down, As he entered the house he was tackled by two people. He couldn't see the faces because all the lights were turned off. Someone turned on the lights, He cracked up. It was Amber and Miki smiling and laughing, Andrea, Cupa, Zoe and Sophie were just standing there laughing their asre off. Steve looked into both girls eyes, Miki had a deep blue while Amber's were a bright emerald green, well at least the right one was. Her left eye was a bright golden yellow.  
"So I see your happy to see me?" I laughed  
"You think?" Amber and Miki chimed together hugging Steve. As the two girls got off Steve he stuttered, "Funny thing, this little football tackle didn't hurt as much as when I ran into a man in the woods..."  
"What did he look like?" Sophie asked. Amber walked into the kitchen and back with glasses.  
"Black hair, tired eyes..." Steve noticed Amber. "White hoodie with red marks..." A giant crash filled the room. Everyone looked at Amber, she was frozen in a stance. She snapped out of it, shattered pieces of glass covered the ground around her. "F**k... I'm terrible..." She unfroze and tried picking up the broken pieces, slicing her hand. She kept swearing, "F**k... S**T! OW F**K!"  
"Amber..." Steve spoke gently  
"Ow... F**k..."  
"AMBER!" Amber looked at Steve with teary eyes, her hands were had more red on them then the mans jacket that ran into Steve in the woods. Steve knelt down next to Amber and whispered in her ear. "We need to talk..." Amber broke down to tears, "I'm useless... I can't even throw a punch to protect myself without my other side..." Amber clamped her hands over her mouth.  
"What other side?" Steve looked at Amber with a frown and a serious voice. Amber looked at Steve and sighed, "I don't know... But when the girls and I went to a bar.."  
"Wait... So they took you to a bar a day after you came home from HOSTPITAL?!" Steve was furious, he stood up and yelled at the girls, "Can you excuse us for a bit." He stormed into the kitchen with Amber following.

In the kitchen...  
"Steve... It was my idea... They were a bit skeptical at first, but I said I was alright..."  
"Still.. How can I make sure your ok when you go off and get drunk after coming home from the hospital!"  
"Didn't have anything to drink!" Amber's eyes were vivid. Steve sighed.  
"Listen... I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you... Your my closest friend... Like a adopted sister kind of..." This made Amber laugh slightly, Steve pulled her in for a hug.  
"Now... Sorry for interrupting.." Amber walked back into the lounge room with Steve.

In the lounge room...  
Amber walked in and sat down in between Andrea and Cupa, Steve sat near Zoe and Miki. Sophie was sitting next to Cupa playing with Cupa's hair.  
"So.. Continue your story.." Steve mummbled swatting Zoe's hand away playfully so she didn't play with his hair. Amber sighed, "When the girls and I went to the bar... I... I got into a little quarrle..."  
"Wait... WHAT?!" Steve was standing up but Zoe and Miki pulled him back down.  
"This girl... Blazette I think her name was.. She... She punched me in the jaw, yelling something like 'Don't come back here' or something... I started walking out with the others... Then... Well, something came over me, not really evil... Just, well, defensive reflex... I don't know what else went on but when I came back to reality... Everyone except these five were all over the place, in the walls, stereos, etc. All I know is that when I came back to reality I was near Blazette whispering, 'Remember this..' I don't know what else happened. But during the little... 'Reflex' I was in a dark room near a woman that looked just like me... Just with pitch black hair and golden eyes..."  
"That's what you looked like when you had you little 'reflex'!" Zoe jumped up and exclaimed. "In fact you actually kept the left golden yellow eye and your red hair is a tiny bit darker." Sophie babbled. Amber just sat there thinking.. "Thanks for coming over girls, I'm just going for a little walk.. Stay here as long as you want... I'll be back.." Amber got up and chucked her backpack on and walked out of the house. Steve just sat there... Processing what had just been said. It took a few minutes for him to snap out of it.  
"We should just go... It's good to see you again Steve." Miki smiled, Steve stood up and walked over to the door with the girls. Andrea, Cupa, Zoe and Sophie walked ahead while Miki stood there talking to Steve, "I'm so so sorry... I should've know she shouldn't have gone to the bar she just seemed.." Miki was cut off by a warm, moist texture on her lips. Miki opened her eyes hazily, Steve was kissing her... He broke the kiss, "You don't have to say sorry... I'm actually kind of glad she went..."  
"Why?"  
"One... She doesn't go out very often, and two... She got to be with you..." Miki blushed at that comment, she looked down at her shoes then back at Steve. She gave Steve a quick peck and whispered, "Thanks.." Miki ran after the other grinning like a fool.

Miki's POV  
I ran after the others smiling and humming a tune in my head, I just kissed my one of my Steve! I just kissed Steve! I stopped dead in my tracks... F**k... I just kissed Steve.. Amber's going to be livid..  
_

A/N:  
Finally! A decent Chapter not full of (hopefully) non-confusing POV's :D! Hope it last for awhile!  
Love,  
The same friggin usernames...  
P.S Don't forget to vote and comment!  
P.S.S Who's your Favourite couple? HerobrinexAmber, StevexMiki, Librain TestificatexTestificate (XD) or another a different couple, maybe one that involves AmberxMiki? Anyway comment which one is your favourite!


	16. Chapter 15

Meanwhile somewhere else...

Jeff ran through trees as fast as he could. Hoping and praying that Slendy hadn't left just yet...  
Jeff came near a large mansion, it oozed off death, darkness and a homely feel for Jeff. He ran into the mansion searching all the rooms he knew Slendy would be in. He kept exclaiming, "SLENDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
A small, but loud, voice rang out, "He's not here!"  
"S**T!" Jeff slammed his fist into the wall leaving a dent and pieces of wall & paint fell off. A small girl walked up to Jeff with a scowl on her face, Jeff looked at the little girl and smiled slightly, "Uhh... Hi Sally.."  
"Why are you looking for Slendy?"  
"That's for me to know and you to not find out..."  
Sally scowled and started walking away. "Wait! Where's Slendy?"  
Sally turned to Jeff and smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out.."  
"Really?" Jeff sighed, "Where's Smile?"  
"With Slendy."  
"Fu... Ugh... What about Ben and Jack?"  
"There still here.."  
"Thanks Sally.." Jeff started walking down the hall and stopped thinking. 'Where are the..'  
"Entertainment Room!" Sally sang out as she skipped past Jeff.  
'How'd she... Never mind..' Jeff continued walking through the mansion till he came to a large door. Through the door he could her two male voices.  
"COME ON!" One of them screamed. The other voiced laughed. Jeff chuckled, that would be Ben and Jack playing video games. Jeff placed his hands on the door and pushed open revealing a monstrous library with three floors going down. Jeff jogged over to the banister/railing that made sure he didn't fall down the massive hole and leaped over it. He grabbed the second floors railing and swung himself onto the third floor, landing on the wooden floor with a silent thud. He could feel the warmth from the flame in the fireplace behind him. In front of him was a large white leather sofa. On the sofa were two boys around Jeff's age playing video games. Jeff crept up behind the boys only standing centimeters away from their heads. "HEYBEN!HEYJACK!" Jeff exclaimed near their ears. The one that looked like he was from The legend of Zelda jumped off the screaming, "WHAT THE F**K!" The other boy in the blue mask with Black eyes shuttered slightly.  
"Oh... Hi Jeff.." The Link looking boy said after he calmed down.  
"Hey Ben." Jeff smirked, he looked at the boy with a blue mask. "Hey Jack."  
"Hey Jeff." Jack slurred.  
"Do you know where Slendy and Smile are?" Jeff asked the two boys.  
"Hunting.." Ben coughed. Jack flicked his ear.  
"Be more specific... Slendy and Smile have gone hunting near where Brine's Brother lives.." Jack answered  
"F**k.. Looks like they'll find out themselves.." Jeff muttered  
"Find out what?" Ben questioned with a curious tone.  
"Oh well.."  
"I'M BACK!" A loud and husky voice cut off Jeff.  
"I'll tell you guys later.." Jeff stuttered.  
"M'kay.." Ben muttered returning to the game. Jeff jumped up to the second floors railing and did the same action with the first floor's. A shadowy figure was standing at the door way.  
"Jeff.." The figure greeted  
"Brine.." Jeff replied. Brine walked past Jeff and swung over the railing to the second floor.  
'God I hope Slendy gets back soon.." Jeff thought walking out of the room and to Slendy's study.  
_

A/N  
SO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER! I'VE BEEN BUSY! (Procrastination and school work...)  
Love,  
Same Usernames..


	17. Chapter 16

Amber's POV  
It started raining... Again... I popped in my earphones and starting playing music, it helps me think. "Why can't I have one single normal day.."  
_

? POV  
I found our next kill... This one looks easy enough, 'I don't know Slendy... I sense some demon with in her...' I look down to my accomplice, a demonic hound named Smiles.  
'It's okay Smiles... What's the worse she can do?' We walked into a large building, Library, I presume. While we waited I sent out a willow-o-wisp to see what our prey was up to.  
_

Amber was trudging through the rain, gravel and muck. She looked up to the sky, the clouds were changing to a dark greyish green. "S**t..." Amber started bolting to every building she saw, all had locked doors with cowering villagers inside. "S**t S**t S**T!" Amber exclaimed. It was foing to hail down. HARD.  
_

Amber's POV  
S**T S**T S**T! It's going hale down so hard... I have to get inside, or this is gonna hurt.  
A buzzing noise came from behind me, I turned to see two willow-o-wisps.. Strange... Usually willow-o-wisps stay near other wisps that are the same Color (A/N Racist I know..) but one was an silvery azure grey and the other was blood red. The red one started floating away, so I started following it. It had a certain attraction to it... I stopped quickly, unhooked my bag and unzipped it. I rummaged through it and came across a hidden blade type of thing. "Screw it..." I slipped it on, put my backpack back on and continued following the red wisp. It started coming close to the library... Why? Meh... F**ked if I knew...  
I entered the library, it was dark... Extremely hard to see, but enough to see my hands.. I reached out to touch the still wisp, and just it appeared... It disappeared, leaving me in the dark listening to my backgrounds...  
"Grrrrrr..." I turned to see a pair of gleaming eyes staring at me and a... Sickening smile.. It was too low for a "human" features... Lightening struck... F**K! DEMON HOUND! Sweat was trickling down my face.. Why is this happening to me?! Was Herobrine behind this... If so, WHAT THE F**K HAVE I DONE TO HIM?!  
I could see a bit better.. I saw some doodles on the walls, a messy circle with a messy cross in it... Lightening struck again... I tried running away but ran into something, it felt like a type of material... I pushed myself away from the thing and tried to look at it... It was a "man"... A very tall "man".. His skin was pure white and he wore a black tuxedo... I look up to his "face"... He didn't have one, literally.. No eyes... No mouth.. Nothing.. That wasn't the scariest thing about "him"... His height was... Horrifying... He towered over me, that was intimidating... Extremely intimidating.  
"Why... He..hello..." I stuttered. I started backing up. The "man" grabbed my throat while the hound thing sunk its teeth into my leg. I screamed in agony, "Aahhh! Please... Please..stop..." I kept kicking and frowning.. I even balling my eyes out. I blacked out...  
I found myself in the dark room again, with the woman that looks like me... She looked.. Angry..  
"I'm so sorry... But I'm taking over.. I'll take care of this f**kers..." She hissed. I just nodded slightly... And fell asleep..  
_

The "man" or as his accomplice called him "Slendy" had The girl in his grasp. While the demonic hound "Smiles" was sinking his teeth into the young woman.  
"See Smiles? No problems..." Slendy slurred as the girl closed her eyes. He dropped the woman, Smiles let go of her and growled. The woman flopped onto the ground, Slendy knelt down near her and grabbed a few strands of her hair and muttered, "Such potential and energy... Such a waste... She would've made a great apprentice..." He dropped the hairs and stood up. "Smile.. Have fun.."  
Smile growled a drew closer to the girl. Slendy walked out of the building quickly. He stood outside the building... He saw a glimpse of a light.. An azure grey... 'Hmmm...' He wondered as the light disappeared.  
'S**T! SLEENDY!' Slendy turned to see Smile flying out of the door and crashing onto the gravel beside Slendy.  
"Smile? What happened?"  
'Owwww... S**t, s**t, s**t.." Smile staggered into a standing position, 'She... She's awake...'  
Slendy turned to the building, the glass on the doors were shattered from Smile. The doors creaked open revealing a black mist and a pair of golden orbs. Smile winced when a toothy gleaming smile appeared, the thing hissed, "Come on little doggy... Where's that lovely grin that you wore... Come on..." The thing stepped out.  
"No way..." Slendy whispered.  
"Where's that lovely... Smile.."  
_

(A/N)  
Hey peeps! Short chapter? Meh... I did what I could... Anywho... Anyone else find Amber other side... Protective and or Creepy?  
Love,  
Same usernames


	18. Chapter 17

(A/N)  
Hey there... I'm sick as I write this... Woopdedoo... Anyway enjoy...  
P.S. this chapter is dedicated to paulfrank123 on Wattpad. Plz fan this person! They are awesome! (And I love their book, Crossed between worlds) :D  
_

"Where's that lovely... Smile.." The woman stepped out of the building, Slendy saw she had the same attire as the woman he thought he "killed"...  
'This isn't possible... SHE isn't possible!' Slendy's mind hissed.  
"Oh.. But I am.." She slurred. Slendy charged at the girl and as if in slow motion she pulled out a silky red tie, jumped just in before Slendy reached her and landed on his shoulders, wrapping the red tie around his slender neck and tugging it. Slendy was trying to break the tie but it was no use.. He was being strangled by a young woman with a demon inside her. "Ughh... Who... Who are you?"  
"Awww why so desperate? Are you getting.." The girl tugged the tie harder, "CHOKED UP?" Slendy started felling faint, he fell to his knees still grasping the tie. Trying his hardest to break it.  
"There's no use... This tie is made out of dragon scales mixed with titanium and a little bit of silk for the texture..." Slendy finally let go of the tie and started trying to knock the girl off with his remaining strength. "SMILE!" The tall man gasped, "HELP!" The hound was ready to pounce when the woman asked, "Smile? Do have for chance.." She grabbed hold of Slendy's coat as he stood up again trying to buck the determined demonic natured woman off his back. "THAT'S IT!" She screamed. She pointed a small device that was attached to her wrist to a wall. Her hand jolted slightly as a blade with an chain attached to it flew out and lodged into the library brick wall. Her hand jolted again, Slendy started moving towards the wall headfirst, the speed kept increasing as they got closer.  
At the last second the girl dislodged the device and jumped from Slendy's back. Leaving the tall man smashing his head against a brick wall... Literally. The girl skipped over to the hound, the hound braced itself, and closed his eyes. "Don't worry... I won't harm you... I know your.. 'Owner'..." The girl knelt down and reached a hand out to the dog's ear... Smile winced once she touched it, he felt strokes on his ear... Friendly ones... He opened his eyes seeing the girl, only this time her eyes were emerald... "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for hurting you Smile..."  
_

Amber's POV  
I came back to conscious... Well my vision did... My other side still had control...  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for hurting you Smile..." I unclipped my bag from my shoulder... Surely there's got to be some bandages in here... I rummaged past lots of things... Pistols, a grappling hook, the... Notebook... 'Note to self... Read the notebook later..' I came to a small box... A dusty one, I opened the box. Inside there was bandages and a jar of some... Green goopey s**t... It smelt of gum trees.. I grabbed the jar and unscrewed the lid applying the liquid to Smile's wounds still whispering, "I'm so sorry.." I finished the job and started bandaging him. Now it's the big guy's turn.  
_

Slendy's POV  
I un-lodged my head from the wall... F**k did that hurt... The world is still spinning for me. A hand grasped my coat tugging it, I turned around. It was the same girl that beat the living s**t out of me, I tried pulling away but she had a firm grip on my coat. So instead I slipped it off and ran to Smile preparing for another fight. 'Trust her... Trust her Slendy, she tended to me...' I looked down at the hound. It eyes were pleading, I looked at the girl... She looked confused holding my black jacket, her eyes were a piercing emerald and her hair was going a red color as it got lighter. The once black must turned to fog, I looked back at Smiles, 'Are you sure?'  
'Positive..' I walked over to the girl as she held out my jacket.  
"Sit down..." Her voice was soothing, mellow and strangely... Peaceful.. I sat down wincing and lightly holding my throbbing head. I looked at her, her hair was a fully blood red. All the fog surrounding at her feet lifting her up to my head height, she pulled out a jar full of this green stuff. I heard a small rip.. She ripped off a part of her shirt, dabbed it into the jar and dabbed the liquid onto my head. It stung at first, but it got more soothing.  
"What is your name?" She asked, at first I didn't answer, but I felt those emerald eyes sink into me...  
"You can call me Slendy..." I answered, they feeling went away. She smiled slightly.  
"I saw you... In his mind.." I looked back at her.  
"Who?"  
"Jeff... I looked through his mind..."  
"How?"  
"I have no idea...but... I guess it came from the angry one.." She looked at me, "The one that harmed you..."  
"What's your name?" I asked curiously  
"Amber..." My body tensed... It can't be her... Can it? "Amber Void..."  
"L...lovely name.." S**t... If Brine found out he's be pissed..  
"Thank-you.." She smiled again.  
Smile plodded up to her and pawed at her foot. Her eyes flickered the yellowy gold again,  
'How'd you know Jeff?' He growled softly... Strange... He's never done that before..  
"I had a brief... 'Encounter' with him... Wasn't as pleasant as I wished.. But it was an encounter." Her right eye flickered back to the emerald color. "You should be alright now Slendy.." She whispered to me. The fog disappeared from beneath her as she dropped. I stood up, the throbbing in my head stopped. "Thank you..." I said.  
"It's ok.." She muttered as she shoved the objects back into her bag and slipped it back on. She started walking away, but she turned her head and smiled, "Say hi to Jeff for me.." She walked away.  
I rubbed head... There was a rough material on it... "She actually bandage me..." I slipped on my coat.  
'Well she did it to me...'  
"Yes Smiles... But I almost killed her.." I stated as we started walking away.  
'Yea so did I...'  
"Touché..." I turned to glimpse at the girl again.. All that I could see was her shadow.  
For some reason... I have a feeling that I'll see her again soon... Really soon..  
_

Slendy and Smile arrived back at the mansion. Smile spotted a rabbit a chased it, leaving Slendy walking through the doors. 'What an afternoon...' Slendy thought as he climbed the stairs to go to his room. "Nice tie..." Slendy glanced and saw Herobrine standing at top of the stair case. "Thanks.. I think..." Slendy muttered. 'I forgot about that... S**t..'  
"Listen.. You and I need to have a little.. Chat later..."  
"Yeah... Sure.."  
Brine walked past Slendy and chuckled, "Keep the tie... It suits you..."  
'That's the first time he's said that to me...' Slendy thought. He made his way up the stairs, through the halls and outside of his study.  
"Come on... Where are they?" A frustrated voice growled from inside. Slendy opened the door, revealing Jeff rummaging through files.  
"Jeff... What the bloody hell are you doing?" Slendy asked. Jeff froze and started turning around slowly, smiling sheepishly...  
"Oh.. Ummm hi Slendy!" Jeff stuttered.  
"What are you doing in the files?"  
Jeff sighed, "I was trying to find the files of the kills that've gotten away..."  
"You know that's for emergencies only?" Slendy's voice got stern. (A/N Couldn't resist, sort of like the line from my fav read at the moment, Blood Flow, made by Hope_Genevieve)  
"Yes but... Well.. F**k.."  
"It's about her isn't it? You know... Amber?"  
"Heh... Yep... She kicked your ass too?"  
"Yes... She actually strangled me.."  
"Geez... She only pinned me against a wall..." Jeff looked at the tie and pointed at it, "I'm guessing she did it with that?"  
"Yep..." Slendy walked over to a shelf a pulled down a large metal box and handed it to Jeff. "Here..."  
"Ummm... Thanks..."  
"Hurry..." Jeff walked out of the room after Slendy sat down. Jeff popped his head back through the door a grinning, "Keep the tie... It suits you.." Slendy looked in his small mirror and fixed the tie into the collar of his shirt. 'I actually don't look half bad..' Slendy thought as he started cleaning up the mess Jeff made.  
_

A/N  
Heeeey there.. I feel like crap... But u know wat? Idc! I wrote this chapter while being sick... Soo plz forgive me if it's crappy...  
Luv,  
Same usernames...


End file.
